


【OK】[未来假说]1/Forever

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【OK】[未来假说]1/Forever

KOUJI

「吉川先生，……尾崎先生来了。」  
刚刚结束今日工作的晃司，循着女性助理的声音望向门外，男人的身影一下子进入视线，侵占了房间内全部的存在感。  
尾崎站在身材娇小的助理身后，皮肤被酒红色的围巾衬得新雪般白皙，正紧紧抿着唇、勾出一个不甚真诚的浅淡笑容，眼眸黑而深邃地望着他。  
「好久不见呢。」尾崎轻声说，那副本应无比熟悉的声音，不知为何令晃司产生了一种莫名的陌生感。  
上次会面还是夏日，一转眼便已进入初冬。双方工作都很繁忙，对于这把年纪的他们来说大概是值得高兴的事，但相对地，能碰面的机会也少得可怜。已经几个月没见到了呢……晃司在心里这样对自己说，为胸膛中猛然加剧的悸动找寻着合理的借口。  
「……回去了。」  
从椅背上取下外套，以潇洒而优雅的动作穿起它，晃司的余光一直捕捉到来自恋人的安静注视，刹那也未曾离开地黏着在身上。他想起年轻的助理还在附近，脸上不禁有些发烧，想要训斥尾崎几句，又怕这略显刻意的对话暴露更多不欲人知的细微情绪，终于还是把已到唇边的嗔怪咽了下去。  
他缓步走向尾崎，刻意收敛视线以免造成什么「深情对视」的窘境，这显然是晃司多虑了。尾崎并没有积极地向他搭讪，只是缄默地跟随他的脚步，于是他们就这样安安静静地并肩前行。  
「您辛苦了，再见。」  
女性助理的告别声从背后响起，晃司友善地对她挥手告别。一旁的尾崎不同寻常地沉默着，全然没有往昔重逢之时的热情活跃，这令晃司不免感到有些担心。正当他打算出言关心对方时，外套口袋里的手机响起了邮件提示音。  
晃司拿出手机看了看，发件人是尾崎那边和他颇有交情的工作人员，内容如下：

吉川先生：  
已经见到尾崎先生了吗？返程飞机上尾崎先生就一副焦躁不安的模样，一直努力赶着最后的进度呢，一结束最后的工作就赶去见您了。前些日子他几乎没怎么睡，又一直持续着高强度工作，恐怕身体已十分疲惫，请务必好好照顾他。这些事尾崎先生自己大概是不会告诉您的，是我擅自多嘴，请务必不要让他知道。

这家伙……  
为尾崎的异状找到答案而放下心来的晃司，几乎抑制不住唇角浮现的笑容。他再度偷偷望向尾崎，一脸困倦的他完全没能注意到恋人窥视的目光，一副光是走路便已耗尽力气的模样。  
好可爱……晃司情不自禁地在心中感叹道。虽然这样形容一个成熟男性似乎并不合适，明明在一起也有几年的日子，熟识的时光更是漫长到难以计数，他却仍时常会为尾崎的各色举动而心跳不止。

Re：  
已成功接收那家伙，谢谢你的告知。：）

边走边迅速敲出回复，按下发送键后便熄灭屏幕，重新将手机放回口袋，晃司脸上的窃笑却没能随之消失。事实上那笑容一直持续到他们走出事务所后很久，久到连满面呆滞、目光空洞的尾崎都察觉到了异样。  
「吉川你笑什么，也讲给我听听。」  
他有些奇怪地询问晃司，疲倦的目光中满是浓重的思念与宠溺，令晃司产生了紧紧抱住他的冲动……虽然他是绝对不会在大街上那样做的。  
「没事。只是想着，你实在是个被很多人关心着的幸运家伙。」  
晃司并不打算出卖那位好心告知秘闻的工作人员，于是故意含糊其辞，却不曾想因严重睡眠不足而行动迟滞的尾崎，头脑还没来得及彻底锈死。  
「该不会又是谁对你多嘴了吧，真是多事……」语气无奈地抱怨着，尾崎的唇角也因晃司难得狡黠的灿笑而弯起弧度，「…你很喜欢看我这幅为你操劳到半死不活的样子是吧，吉川你这个性还真是恶劣，早晚会有报应啊。」  
「有力气贫嘴就说明还不会死。」  
故作平静地吐着槽，晃司在心里暗自赞同着「个性恶劣」的形容，像个为做了坏事而愉快不已的中二少年。他忽然加快脚步，把尾崎甩在身后。  
对方充满泄气感的声音从背后远远传来。  
「…所以你是打算走回家吗…这里离你家到底还有多远啊……」

事务所距晃司家有大约四十分钟的路程，这对热爱散步的晃司来说只能算是很短的距离，加之这段路向来人烟稀少，又能路过很多稀奇玩意儿，他索性完全不开车了，只靠步行来往两处地方。  
这对此时的尾崎来说，显然是巨大的悲报。  
「…四十分吗……」  
以气质著称的才子尾崎，大概从未像此时一样形容苦楚。他伏着腰、哭着脸，半天说不出一句完整的话，几乎想立刻躺在地上呼呼大睡了。  
「我从未在这条路上见过出租车，」晃司语气平静地补刀，「而且冬天睡在街头可是会冻死哟。」  
「唉……没办法，只能走了…」  
明明是下定决心的台词，却被尾崎说出了强烈的自暴自弃感。他直起身子加快步伐，追逐晃司的背影，「……连出租车都没有，这条路还真是人烟稀少，……也就是说做什么都不会被人看到对不对。」  
「……所以你要做什么。」  
晃司停驻步伐等待尾崎，却没有转身看他。数秒过后，尾崎的热度忽地附上了他的脊背，而对方的手臂正紧紧环抱着他的脖颈。  
「吉川…」尾崎将鼻尖埋进晃司的领口，声音因此有点显得含糊不清，「吉川，吉川……」他一遍又一边念着晃司的名字，潮热的吐息喷在晃司冰冷的后颈，引发了对方一阵僵硬的颤抖。  
「吉川，」已经不知读过多少遍的相同音节终于结束，「我好想你，好想见你，好想像这样抱着你，也想吻你……」  
「……」晃司强忍着内心的动摇，才勉强维持住冷静，「…我知道，我……」  
他没有说下去，却知道想要表达的已全部传达。这条路固然人烟稀少，却并非绝对不会有人经过，以他们的身份在街道上公然抱在一起，无论如何都十分不妥。  
但是…管他呢。虽然有带来麻烦的可能性，但唯独和这个人的关系，是即便失去很多也决计不愿破坏的，——已经连掩饰都懒于去做，这令尾崎感到安心，也令晃司自己觉得安全。  
尾崎趴在晃司身后，或许是因太过困倦而贪恋短暂的停泊，或许是不愿结束这久违的触碰，竟久久没有放开，于是晃司也纵容地任他一直抱着……拥抱就这样持续了一阵子，直到晃司终于出声唤醒。  
「……喂，尾崎，醒醒。」回头瞥了睡眼朦胧的尾崎一眼，晃司声音也不由得变得又轻又软，像对小孩子说着话，「…抱紧我。」  
「什么……啊…喂……放我下来！」  
还未能从半梦中转醒的尾崎呓语着，紧接着便被突然性的地动山摇惊醒。被他自背后环抱的晃司，竟顺势将他背了起来。  
「放我下来…我自己能走，吉川，喂吉川！」  
尾崎十分慌乱地挣扎着，似乎完全不打算领受晃司的好意，这完全在晃司的预料之中。晃司一边紧紧抓住尾崎、以免真的被他挣脱，一边语气森冷地发出警告。  
「别乱动，不然就把你丢出去。」  
「好可怕啊……」  
抵抗失败的尾崎叹着气，终于乖乖伏在晃司的背上。「……我很重吧？」他试探着问，声音中带着不明原因的小心翼翼，晃司的回答倒是给得十分坚定，「不重。」  
这才彻底安静下来的尾崎，像只小动物一样，在晃司肩上曾来蹭去，时而蹭蹭他的领口，时而轻嗅发胶的香味，就这样安静了好一会儿，却把晃司的心扰得愈发凌乱。  
「别乱动啊……」他忍不住出言提醒，却只换来了对方的答非所问。  
「…一定有很多女人想要被吉川这样背一次吧，想想我还蛮幸运的……」  
尾崎说，声音近在咫尺却细微含糊。这充满无力感的声音唤醒了晃司胸腔中沉睡已久的苦涩疼痛，他却装作什么也没感觉到的样子回以调侃。  
「那当然。我可是相当受欢迎呢。」  
他听到背上的人清浅地笑了，「想被我抱在怀里的女人才比较多吧。」  
「……就你那副软弱的模样吗。」毫不迟疑地还以颜色。  
「随你说吧，吉川…」尾崎的声音愈发轻不可闻起来，几乎只剩下隐约的气音，「……总算见到你了，好高兴。这次差点以为要撑不下去了…」  
「辛苦你了……」  
胸腔被暖流占据，晃司清楚尾崎对自己的依赖。即使不认为那是正确，却还是无法不被对方需要自己的心情深深吸引，为来自尾崎那份独一无二的信赖所心动。  
……他自己在这无法见面的数月里，又何尝不是快撑不下去了呢。

尾崎很重，毕竟是个近一米八的大男人，即使晃司也未免因背着他而感到些许吃力，却也为这份沉甸甸的辛苦而由衷幸福着。  
他们正走在一条建筑物十分低矮的日式街道，只消放眼望去，便能将整幕天空尽收眼底。晃司看见一半天空被颇具存在感的夕阳吞噬，另一半则已陷入彻底的昏暗，一半血金一半郁紫的暮云浪潮般铺陈开来，一直延伸到远方。  
真美啊……，晃司不禁这样感慨着，明明是最为普通的景色，却因某人的陪伴而格外令人安心。背上的男人偶尔还是会念叨几句什么，却因意识逐渐沉入混沌而破碎模糊，晃司只能勉强从中筛选出「永远」……「和牛」、「火锅」之类的词语，想必是从助理小姐那里得知了一点什么。  
「……这馋鬼。」  
晃司的唇角挂起甜蜜的笑，发出不会被任何人接收到的吐槽，却对那个画风不同的永远莫名地感到在意。  
只是任凭他如何去听，也终究没能搞清楚，尾崎想说的，究竟是一个怎样的句子。

终于到家了。晃司单手打开房门，鞋也没脱就穿过走廊和门厅，径直走进卧室。  
动作轻柔地将尾崎放在床上，对方并没有醒，只是因状态的变化而轻吟几声，便自然地接受了这显然更为舒适的状态。晃司的脑中忽然自动播放起尾崎的歌声，「…终于回到床上的我」。在那段两人关系微妙的岁月，他曾一遍又一遍循环这首无论怎么看，都和自己关系匪浅的歌，却至今也没给尾崎知道这件事。  
他忍不住端详起睡在床上那人的脸。现在的他当然可以这样做，即使在过去的近三十年间，他曾一度失去直视尾崎的资格。哪怕是因缺乏休息而浮现的黑眼圈和眼角隐约的细纹，也令晃司情不自禁觉得可爱迷人，虽然不大能欣赏这家伙的音乐，但只论脸的话，尾崎那些总是四处吵嚷的Fans倒是品位不坏。  
心跳逐渐强烈到不可控制，刚刚在街道上因为理性而被彻底压抑的欲望再度袭上心头，想要紧紧将对方拥入怀中的人，当然不会只有尾崎一个。  
晃司把双手撑在尾崎身体两侧，呼吸也愈发急促。也不顾吵醒对方的可能性，他忽然用身体覆上尾崎，因对方发出的闷哼声而兴奋愉悦。将脸紧贴在尾崎的胸膛、嗅着尾崎的味道，因彼此紧贴在一起的身躯和一致的呼吸频率而兴奋不已，这是晃司几个月来的思念第一次真正得到满足。他不愿去思考自己此时的行为是多么…狂热，而只是放任自己沉浸其中。  
该去准备食物了。理性这样提醒着晃司，他却难得任性地不想起身。两人叠加在一起的身躯令他回忆起那些年轻时的岁月，他们爽爽醉倒在大街上纠缠作一团，直到被清早上学的中学女生唤醒……即使称不上什么美好回忆，却还是足以令他产生莞尔一笑程度的怀念。  
时至今日，也只有在尾崎身边，他才能真正放任自己遵从欲望、肆意任性。  
……一直以来，也都是如此。

YUTAKA

「如果能永远像这样抱着你就好了，吉川……」  
睡意朦胧间，尾崎这样对晃司说。  
即使所谓的永远，一度只是他深藏心中而无法触及的秘密。

「尾崎，起来吃饭。」  
晃司的声音从虚空传来，却全然无法击败尾崎浓重的睡意。他随意应答着对方，完全没有起身的意思，——直到晃司抓住他的肩膀用力摇晃为止。  
「……？」  
睁开惺忪睡眼，尾崎花了好几秒才重新令眼神聚焦、停留在晃司写满无奈的脸上。  
「不吃饭对身体不好，晚点我陪你一起睡。」  
说着某种程度上有些不妙的台词，虽然明知晃司的话中并没有那层意思，尾崎的面上还是难免有些发红。他随即狠狠甩了甩头，……虽然这几个月是十分寂寞没错，但现在可不是想那种事的时候。  
尚未完全清醒的他，动作还有些迟缓。或许是误会尾崎还处于恋床状态，晃司叹息着抱住尾崎的肩，轻声哄着他：「……你这次的工作彻底结束了吧，我那边也差不多，明天后天都放假，陪你在家睡到饱。」  
语毕，他便转身离开，独留尾崎一个人坐在床沿发呆。他想问晃司，刚刚的发言到底有没有他所理解的那层含义，又因时过境迁而无法开口，只好以自己是睡迷糊了又心思龌龊，理解得实在太偏结案。

浓汤的香味飘荡在空气中，是火锅。尾崎坐在晃司对面，看他把切好的蔬菜和肉类摆得漂漂亮亮，又在两人面前的玻璃杯中倒上满满的冰啤酒，然后向他递过筷子，动作流畅潇洒、赏心悦目。  
「……汤煮的时间有点短，只能这样了。」  
明明已经完成得很漂亮，远远超过了一般男性的境界，晃司的脸上还是挂着微妙的不满意，「那边的蔬菜都是我自己种的，绝对是超一流没错。」  
「那肉好像不错的样子。」  
装作不经意地感慨，尾崎指向由白瓷盘子盛着的牛肉，色泽鲜红、薄如蝉翼，令他不得不钦佩起晃司精湛的刀工，并且……为此产生了微妙的兴奋感。  
毕竟这个厉害的男人，…是他的恋人。  
「那肉的确不错，贵倒只是一方面，一般的商超根本买不到才是重点，是我从朋友那里搞到的。」  
谈到这话题的晃司有点得意的样子，聊这个果然不会错。晃司总是会为某些莫名其妙的事感到骄傲、接着自顾自地聊上一大堆，全然意识不到这在旁人眼中幼稚又单蠢。……虽然为这样的晃司而心动不已的他，也好不到哪去就是。  
「……但你不是已经知道了吗。我准备了火锅的事。」  
对方突然的话锋一转，令尾崎瞪大了眼睛。晃司正用天真无邪的眼神盯着他看，于是他们四目相对。  
「……刚刚我背你的时候，你一直说『和牛』什么的……」  
「喔，这样啊…」被直白地问起梦中呓语，尾崎有点不好意思地笑起来，「……之前和你那位女助理聊了几句，她说『吉川先生说为尾崎先生准备了火锅，还买到了不错的和牛，心情很好呢』，我就知道了。」  
用筷子夹起牛肉，浸入沸腾的汤锅，不过数秒，那点缀着雪花般均匀脂肪的鲜红肉片已变作诱人的浅褐，在送入口中的刹那间融化开来，浓郁汤汁的鲜甜和高级牛肉本身的质感融合为一体，软滑清爽，是相当不错的肉品。  
「很不错吧。」  
晃司期待而不失自信的目光投射过来，像是很满意尾崎脸上明显的惊艳神色。  
「超美味，你对食物的品位倒是很好，」尾崎一边赞美着晃司，一边忍不住立刻又夹起一片，「…不禁想要全部吃光呢。」  
「你也吃点蔬菜，营养摄入要均衡，不然早晚变成胖子，到时什么工作都接不到，我才不会养你。」  
晃司说，然后不等尾崎作出反应，已夹起数片蔬菜放入他盘中，「…这是我种的，你尝尝看怎么样。」  
「你还是那么爱说教，越来越像老头子了。…喂，别再夹了，你根本是想要推销你的蔬菜吧。」  
虽然嘴上这样说，尾崎还是乖乖把晃司夹过来的菜叶全部吃光，接着忽然问起了那个从刚刚开始就一直好奇的问题。  
「我…还说了什么梦话？」  
晃司的动作显而易见地迟滞了一下。  
「你说了，永远…」他说。

尾崎曾对晃司说过永远，那已是很多年前的事。  
即使明白双方的关系已不可修复，晃司还是找到兀自颓废的他，说了很多在当时根本无法被他听入的话。现在想来那时他们都太年轻，血气方刚，不懂迂回也不愿被说教，直到局势变得不可挽回。  
「我永远都不会原谅吉川你。」  
他这样对晃司说，而晃司只是用盛满痛楚的愤怒眸子死死瞪着他，然后一言不发地转头离去。他们都不是天真地相信着什么「永远」的家伙，对人类来说，所谓的永远也只会持续到生命结束的一刻为止。  
不相信便等同于不存在，所以尾崎很少在情话中掺入这个词，至少在对象是晃司时是如此没错。  
幸福总是难以令尾崎感到真实，于是他的人生中，便逐渐只剩下痛苦可以依傍。

「你果然听到了。」  
并没有像晃司一样停下手中的动作，尾崎的筷子从未有一刻静止。  
「……没想到能把歌手的工作延续到今天，真是觉得不可思议。吉川，你也是吧？」  
晃司没有答话，于是两人便安静地用着餐，倒也算是温馨平和。在晃司搁下筷子、准备起身收拾碗碟的时候，尾崎突然叫了对方的名字。  
……眼神碰撞的瞬间，仿佛有花火炸裂在空气中。双方积蓄已久的思念皆在这个刹那悉数爆发，不可收拾。  
「……你又一个人想些乱七八糟的事，却不和我商量。…我很生气。」  
晃司放下手中的盘碟，居高临下地俯视尾崎，清澈的眼神被愠怒所取代，尾崎却知道，那是晃司在担心自己。  
无法传达关心，便会自责和对自己生气，态度也会随之变得粗暴。人类总是陷入这样的怪圈，然后把一切搞砸。  
曾经的尾崎并不知晓这个道理，然而此刻的他却只是为晃司真情流露的关心而心动不已。他望着晃司，拉出一个灿烂的笑，接着突然起身上前，扶上晃司的肩。  
「你很担心我？」刻意用暧昧的语气询问着，「…担心我想些奇怪的事，然后从你面前消失吗……」  
晃司没说话，避开尾崎眼神的动作却清楚而显示出尾崎猜中的事实，于是尾崎便继续说了下去。  
「……所以你刚刚一直沉默，是担心说错话害我心情更差吗…」  
唇角的弧度拉得愈发深了，几乎抑制不住内心涌现甜蜜的尾崎，终于再度紧紧、紧紧抱住了晃司。  
「你真好，总觉得没有你的话，就无法在这世界生存啊吉川…」  
「笨蛋放开我，」晃司的身体因这突如其来的拥抱而变得僵硬，「吃饱了消化一会儿就快去睡，你这样会害我……」  
没有继续说下去。  
随即，像是要掩饰逐渐变得急促的呼吸，他突然问。  
「所以当时你到底是说什么永远……」

那晚他们一同洗过碗筷，又一起看了电影，然后难得彻夜抱着彼此，既不需要酒精、也用不着安眠药，只是单纯地相拥而眠，就像每对普通的情侣一般。  
在尾崎被清晨的阳光唤醒时，晃司早已不在身边。是出门晨练了吗？他揉着眼睛这样想。果不其然，餐桌上的纸条上也是这样写的，旁边还放着煎蛋、土司和牛奶。  
尾崎有些寂寞地独自将它们吃光，洗好餐具之后，便好奇地在晃司的房子里走来看去。  
他看到自己多年前送给晃司的吉他，——最初只是遗落在晃司家里，不知何时已被对方彻底据为己有，不再还给他。那通体漆黑的小东西被爱惜地保管着，一尘不染，像是时常会被拿出来把玩一番的样子。想到这里，尾崎的胸膛便有些发热。  
他找到一些旧相册，里面有很多几十年前的老照片，其中有不少两人共同朋友的身影，但最多的还是各式各样的他，和各式各样的他们。  
其中有一张，他正和其他人闹作一团，而晃司就站在他们身后，缄默着以温柔的目光注视着他，那专注的模样，仿佛永远也不会离开。  
他的心跳在这个瞬间几近凝滞，接着，宛如春日的泉水一般，叮叮咚咚、奔流不息。  
那却不过是名为永远的事物之中，最为普通的一刹而已。

\---

番外：2/FOREVER

晨光熹微。  
晃司醒来的时候，尾崎已不在身边，唯有不远处的电子表兀自闪着悠悠的荧光，五点十分。  
最近的连假相当悠长，虽说热爱出门潇洒的两人并不是每天都腻在一起，但相处的时间也不再像过去一般少得可怜。  
「到底是上了年纪，无论喝酒还是把妹都力不从心啦，…反倒是吉川你这张脸越看越舒服。」  
那天尾崎喝了点酒，很是高兴的样子。他捏着晃司的下巴端详了许久，久到晃司都不好意思了起来。他躲闪着对方火烫的视线，许久才喃喃道。  
「…这话还真不像你。」  
一边吐着槽，一边试图摆脱尾崎的钳制，对方却铁了心般就是不肯放手，晃司只得无奈地抬眼看向对方，却撞上了一双无比温柔又无比深情的眼眸。  
他不禁有些心跳加速。  
「我爱你嘛，吉川。」尾崎说。  
闻言，晃司沉默半晌，还是给出了心中的回应。  
「我也爱你哟，豊。」难得直呼了对方的大名。

昨天晃司在尾崎家留宿。  
两人难得没有摆出烈酒，也没聊起工作上那些杂七杂八的烦恼，只是挑出感兴趣的电影碟片，一起坐在沙发上边喝啤酒边看，像两个慵懒的男大学生。  
他们关了灯，于是房间中只剩下了尾崎家超大屏幕的荧光。两人不时交流对剧情和配乐的心得，偶尔当晃司说完感想，尾崎会坏笑着轻轻摇头。  
「怎么，我的看法哪里不对吗？」  
对方并不回应，只是神色促狭地斜眼看他。晃司正有些气恼地想要追问，却听见了尾崎满含笑意的声音。  
「吉川，…笨蛋。你还是那么认真啊。」  
……总觉得好像被耍了啊。…算了。  
反正，从他们年纪尚轻的时候就是这样，他早已习惯了尾崎那混蛋的作风。这种时候，不回应便是最好的回应。  
他们一部接一部就这样看了下去，直到夜色深沉。晃司不知两人中是谁先睡着、也没察觉尾崎是几时离开。想着那家伙大概没有在假日还坚持早起的可贵觉悟，估计是回卧室补觉去了。  
揉了揉睡得酸痛的腰，晃司关掉播完电影后挺待机界面的DVD播放器，一边从沙发上起身。沾染了体温的毛毯从身上滑落，暖烘烘的。没有在半夜冻醒，大概就是托了它的福，……嗯？毯子？  
「……还算那家伙有良心。」  
微微一笑，他打着呵欠，决定趁身心愉悦的此刻，去柔软的大床上再睡一会儿。

果不其然。推开卧室的门，尾崎正把自己裹在印着星星的巨大羽绒被里呼呼大睡。  
他头发凌乱，鼻子和嘴巴都埋入被中，身体蜷缩成一团，安全感匮乏的睡姿，看上去可爱又孩子气，同时散发着迥异于平时的…脆弱感。  
心中荡起涟漪，本想倒头便睡的晃司忽然改变了主意。他走到床边，俯身端详了一会儿，然后伸手剥开了遮在尾崎脸上的被子。  
熟睡中的人似乎受到了惊动，他蹙了蹙眉，从鼻腔哼出可爱的呻吟，接着用脸颊蹭了蹭压在身下的被子，一副十分不满的模样。不过他很快就适应了新状态，重新陷入到甜美的梦境的梦境中去了。  
恶劣的快感从晃司心中升腾而出，于是他毫不犹豫地继续进行着清晨的恶作剧，一会儿拨弄几下尾崎被压得蜷曲的刘海，一会儿戳戳他新长出来的胡茬。睡得天昏地暗的那家伙，自然毫无还手之力，只能一边任人折腾，一边用模糊的梦呓和潮湿的哼声发起抗议。  
好可爱啊……  
毫无成熟男性自觉的晃司，并没有意识到自己当前的行为其实也蛮可爱的。他的心砰砰直跳，又因无法得到尾崎的即时回应，而怅然若失起来。  
……一不小心便会渴求更多，这就是人类呢。  
对不能免俗的自己叹息一声，晃司拨开遮挡尾崎脸颊的碎发，对准那双有些干燥的唇，吻了下去。

「唔……」  
被嘴巴上的异动和突如其来的氧气稀薄唤醒，意识尚未完全清明的尾崎，起初还以为是自己养的小黑猫跳上了脸颊。「Yuki，别闹…」他摸向自己的脸，试图驱逐那只淘气的小东西，却意外摸到了更大的家伙。  
有谁的舌尖舔舐着他的唇，暧昧地在微张的缝隙间滑动。……也对，Yuki的舌头可没有这么大，更没有这么…色情。偷偷在心里扯出一抹微笑，尾崎装作不经意地用手环住对方的脖颈，然后将他猛地拉进自己、睁眼。  
「…你这可是性骚扰啊，吉川。」  
才刚睡醒的尾崎，声音还有些性感的沙哑。

虽说吵醒对方是预料之中的事，晃司还是感觉有点窘迫。而对方正紧紧搂着他俯下的身体、两人间的距离接近于无。——事实上，尾崎说刚刚那句台词的时候，他们的唇几乎是贴在一起的。  
他想从那人臂弯中挣脱，察觉到这心思的尾崎，立刻便抱得愈发紧了。「逃走也无法改变你一大早就非礼人家的犯罪事实哟。」语气是带着一丝急切的戏谑口吻。  
「放开，我要接着睡了。」  
「……点了火就想走，吉川，你不是那么天真的家伙吧？」  
伸出舌尖，在晃司的唇瓣上游走了一圈，尾崎眸中方醒的混沌已然褪去，替换上融化了几分火热旖旎的清明。  
「至少……也得让我亲够了才行吧？」  
语毕，舌头已不由分说地缠了上去。


End file.
